Zel'pas
Zel’Pas is a village located north west of Zel’bidaal and south east of the abandoned city of Zel’draren, which was left by the majority of its residence following the drying up of its main water source around 640LN. It is mostly comprised of those Zelfolk that did not wish to live in Zel’bidaal nor adopt a nomadic lifestyle. History Founding It was originally a small pumping station that would host caravans travelling south towards the isolated settlements further into the desert but it soon found itself filled with refugees when rumours of there being some water left in the well spread amongst the population. After they discovered the pumps failing to extract water from the springs, a slow trickle of refugees began to leave the city, mainly those well off enough to leave and make the journey but with their wealth not tied to the city directly. Many refugees travelled to Zel’Bidaal while others stayed hoping the waters would soon return, waiting along the aqueduct line as it led from the main spring. Consolidating a Settlement Geography The village is located along the system of aqueducts that used to supply the city of Zel’draren with water but have since dried up. Peoples The peoples of Zel'pas are a bent but unbroken people, with the second generation now being raised having never known the walls of Zel'draren taking pride in their city beneath the water way. Travel Travel through the desert surrounding Zel'pas is reduced to two possibilities, the road that once connected Zel'draren to Ze'bidaal that runs partially along the aqueduct or the open desert. The latter is quite harsh for the unprepared, while the former means having to pay the city of Zel'bidaal a toll for wanting to leave the region. Water Though the main spring source that the aqueduct once connected to Zel'draren has since become dry, their exists lesser sources of water dotted throughout the desert that are brought via caravan to the settlement. This industry is strictly controlled by an ancient group of traders that claim the right to carry water to sell, while all others may only carry it to drink. Structure Zel'pas has taken some of the social norms of the nomadic ancestors of the Zelfolk along with the more centralised form of government to which they have used for generations. The Moment's Council The Moment is the name given to the drying of the water spring which led to the founding of Zel'pas, with the name meaning 'the event that caused this', 'the current situation' and 'temporary measures' all at once in the native tongue of Zelspeak. The Sand Walkers These are the leaders of those that have chosen to become nomadic groups like the ancestors of the Zelfolk, returning to the city far more often than other such groups to trade and remain involved with the politics of the Zel. Water Traders Water Traders are an ancient company of caravan owners that claim the right to carry water across the desert for the purpose of selling it, no other person or persons are permitted to earn gold from the water they bring into the desert. This group is a powerful voice in the city, with many of its members quite wealthy and willing to enforce the ancient claim over the trade of water should smugglers attempt to operate in the region. Military Zel'pas is far smaller than its precursor city of Zel'draren though it inherited the same dedicated military strength making it a highly militarised culture simply due to the small population. The Faceless The Faceless, like their Zel'bidaal counterparts, are warriors completely devoted to the preservation of the Zelfolk and the maintaining of the Zels. Following the breakdown of Zel'draren society, the Faceless broke up into small groups escorting refugees and protecting early nomadic groups as they found their way through the deserts. These warriors eventually came together in Zel'pas and began to train the population in defence using the ancient techniques, though forgoing the harsh rites of passage that were required to become full Faceless. Some of the Faceless disagreed with this approach however, believing that teaching a bastardised form of their sacred ways was against the teachings they preserved. This group instead chose to strike down into the water spring's large cave network to try and understand the reason behind the water's disappearance. They were never heard from again, as were a second group of Faceless that more recently entered the caves. Waterkin Waterkin is the name given to mercenaries in Zel'pas, usually because they are hired by the Water Traders of the city exclusively. Society There exist three major factions in the city of Zel'pas, with them being divided on the exact course of action that should be followed by the peoples of the city. Reclaim the City Those that seek to reclaim the city of Zel'draren are the most militarised, often sending missions to the caves from which the waters once flowed. This group becomes more popular when times are hard in Zel'pas, as many in the city see the times as a sign that they were not meant to live this way and that they should retake what was once theirs. This group are located closest to the Zel'draren side of the aqueduct, with near continuous expeditions into the abandoned city to clear it of monsters and squatters. Establish a new City This group believe that Zel'pas could become a thriving city in its own right, often with the belief that they have escaped the cursed city of Zel'draren, citing various doomsayers that wrote about the fall of the city long ago. When times are good in the city it is this group that will usually take credit, with many of its members being Water Traders who wish to maintain the status quo. This group is located in the middle of the aqueduct, where the population is the most condensed and urbanised. Return to the Sands A smaller group that exists in Zel'pas are those that have interpreted the same doomsaying that was heard before as a sign that the Zelfolk should return to the sands and become nomads once more. This group is most despised by those that wish to remain in the city and build upon what they have as being fools that would overseer the downfall of the Zelfolk, carry out what the falling waters failed to do years ago. Economy Trade with other Zelfolk Zel'pas is limited in its trading as the nearby city of Zel'bidaal dominates the market, though long caravan routes to the distance Zel'draren have been quite fruitful, though risk being lost to hazards along the way. Slavery Zel'pas continues to practice slavery but in a diminished capacity, preferring to sell and breed rather than buy from others, though having such a luxury would mark one as being quite wealthy. Religion The Priest's Words The Priest's Words is the name given to the established religious practices of Zel'draren that were brought from the city with the refugees. These practices include careful observation of hygiene and anointing the body with oils before performing certain tasks, also limiting dietary choices to foods grown by the hands of maidens. This is why most of the agriculture in Zel'pas is carried out by women farmers and female slaves. This belief carries with it worship of certain spirits and ancestors though the clerics and oracles of the faith promote adherence to traditions and taboos of the faith, keeping ritual alive rather than the practical matters of life in the city. The Shaman's Words The Shaman's Words are the counter points to the Priest's, with an emphasis on the natural surroundings of Zel'pas drawing from more primal beliefs in the spirits of the desert. This is a growing faith among the new generation of Zelfolk in the city who seek to claim a faith of their own to define themselves.Category:Location Category:Vhir Category:Settlement Category:Human Category:Zelfolk